Conventionally, there have been game apparatuses which exchanges data or the like indicative of items necessary for proceeding a game, by using wireless communications. For example, a game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-136737 automatically searches for a game apparatus, which is a communication partner, within a communication range of the game apparatus, and performs automatic wireless communication in which the game apparatus automatically connects to the communication partner for data exchange when the communication partner is found.
By going out of home while carrying the game apparatus, a user of the game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-136737 attempts the automatic wireless communication with a game apparatus of another user. It is, however, difficult for the user of the game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-136737 to know locations in which the automatic wireless communication can be performed. The game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-136737 therefore, cannot facilitate data communication with the other game apparatus. Thus, it is suspect in terms of improvement of interest in the game.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program which facilitates data communication with another apparatus, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
In order to achieve the object, the present invention employs the following features.
The information processing system of the present invention includes a plurality of information processing apparatuses and a server apparatus communicable with the plurality information processing apparatuses. Each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses includes position information acquisition means, wireless communication means, and communication information transmission means. The position information acquisition means acquires a location of the information processing apparatus. The wireless communication means repeatedly searches for another information processing apparatus that is within a short-distance wireless communication range to automatically establish a wireless connection therewith and automatically perform communication with the other information processing apparatus, as a communication partner, with which the wireless connection is established. The communication information transmission means transmits to the server apparatus the location acquired by the position information acquisition means when the communication is performed by the wireless communication means, as a communication position of the information processing apparatus. The server apparatus includes record information generation means and record information transmission means. The record information generation means generates record information, based on the respective communication positions transmitted by the communication information transmission means of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, the record information indicating respective records of the communication performed by the plurality of information processing apparatuses. The record information transmission means transmits the record information generated by the record information generation means to the information processing apparatus. Also, each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses further includes record information output means. The record information output means outputs the record information transmitted by the record information transmission means of the server apparatus.
According to the above configuration example, the position at which the short-distance wireless communication is automatically performed by the information processing apparatus which makes up the information processing system can be managed as the communication position by the server apparatus. The information processing apparatus is then be able to receive and output the record information based on the communication positions managed by the server apparatus, therefore facilitating the data communication with another apparatus such as an information processing apparatus of another type. Furthermore, it is possible to provide a user of the information processing apparatus with the pleasure to find a location at which the short-distance wireless communication can highly likely be performed automatically.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output the communication positions indicated by the record information to display means for display.
According to the above configuration example, the communication positions indicated by the record information can be visually provided to the user.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output a current location acquired by the position information acquisition means and the communication positions indicated by the record information to the display means for display.
According to the above configuration example, the positional relationship between the current position of the user and the communication positions indicated by the record information can be easily understood by the user of the information processing apparatus.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output a map indicative of distribution of the communication positions indicated by the record information to the display means for display as a distribution map.
According to the above configuration example, the distribution of the communication positions indicated by the record information is displayed on the map, and thereby intuitively understood by the user.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output a map, in which respective images of the communication positions indicated by the record information are superimposed on a map image, to the display means for display as the distribution map.
According to the above configuration example, the communication positions indicated by the record information are represented by the respective images on the map and provided to the user.
In another configuration example, among the communication positions indicated by the record information, the communication positions that satisfy a predetermined positional relationship may be grouped and the record information output means may output a map, which includes a region formed of the grouped communication positions, to the display means for display as the distribution map.
According to the above configuration example, a region where the communication positions are dense thereby the automatic wireless communication is highly likely performed can be highlighted for display.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output the distribution map, on which an image of a center position of the region formed of the grouped communication positions is further superimposed, to the display means for display.
According to the above configuration example, a position where the automatic wireless communication is most likely performed within the region where the communication positions are dense can be provided to the user.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output the distribution map, on which an indicator for dividing the map into predetermined regions is further superimposed, to the display means for display.
According to the above configuration example, the user is able to understand positions at which the automatic wireless communication is performed in each of the predetermined regions divided based on the indicator on the map.
In another configuration example, based on the communication positions indicated by the record information, the record information output means may calculate a density of the communication positions included in each of the predetermined regions into which the map is divided based on the indicator and outputs a map, in which the predetermined regions are classified by color depending on a calculation result, to the display means for display as the distribution map.
According to the above configuration example, the predetermined regions on the map divided based on the indicator are each colored according to the density of the communication position, which allows the user to determine the possibility of the automatic wireless communication in each predetermined region.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output a map, on which the indicator a fineness of which is adjusted according to the density of the communication positions included in each of the predetermined regions into which the map is divided based on the indicator, to the display means for display as the distribution map.
According to the above configuration example, the density of the communication positions in each predetermined region of the map divided based on the indicator can be provided to the user, using the fineness of each predetermined region.
In another configuration example, based on the communication positions indicated by the record information, the record information output means may calculate the density of the communication positions included in each of the predetermined regions into which the map is divided based on the indicator, and, if the calculated density of the communication positions in each of the respective predetermined regions is greater than a predetermined threshold value, the record information output means may output a map, on which an indicator for more finely dividing the predetermined regions is superimposed, to the display means for display as the distribution map.
According to the above configuration example, among the predetermined regions on the map divided based on the indicator, the regions divided based on an indicator having higher fineness can be provided to the user as regions having higher density of the communication positions.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may calculate a communication count which is obtained by counting the communication positions indicated by the record information in each of respective predetermined regions, and output a map indicative of distribution of the communication counts counted for each predetermined region to display means for display as a distribution map.
According to the above configuration example, positions where the automatic wireless communication can highly likely be performed can be provided to the user, using the count of automatic wireless communication performed in each predetermined region on the map.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output a map in which the predetermined regions into which the map is divided based on an indicator are classified by color according to the communication counts counted for respective predetermined regions, to the display means for display as the distribution map.
According to the above configuration example, since the regions into which the map is divided based on the indicator are classified by color according to the communication count, the user is able to determine the possibility of performing the automatic wireless communication in each of the regions into which the map is divided based on the indicator by color according to the communication count.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output a list of respective names of regions that include the communication positions indicated by the record information, to display means for display.
According to the above configuration example, the respective names of the communication positions can be listed and thus provided to the user.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may extract the regions that include the communication positions indicated by the record information from among regions of a map divided by a predetermined method, and output a list of respective names of the extracted regions to the display means for display.
According to the above configuration example, among the regions on the map, the regions at which the automatic wireless communication is performed can be listed and provided to the user.
In another configuration example, the communication information transmission means may further transmit to the server apparatus time information regarding time associated with the communication position at which the communication is performed by the wireless communication means, together with the communication position. In this case, the record information generation means may generate the record information which indicates, as the respective records of the communication, the respective communication positions of the plurality of information processing apparatuses transmitted by the communication information transmission means of each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses and the time information associated with the respective communication positions.
According to the above configuration example, the positions, at which the automatic wireless communication can highly likely be performed, can be provided to the user, using the communication positions and time information.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output the communication positions, which are associated with the time information within a predetermined time period and are included in a predetermined region, to display means for display.
According to the above configuration example, among the communication positions accumulated at the server apparatus, only the communication positions at which the automatic wireless communication is performed in the predetermined time period can be provided to the user.
In another configuration example, among the communication positions indicated by the record information, the record information output means may count the communication positions, which are associated with the time information within a time period designated by a user and are included in a region specified by the user, as communication count, and output transition of the communication count within the time period to the display means for display.
According to the above configuration example, since the transition of the count of automatic wireless communications performed at a region desired by the user in a time period desired by the user can be provided to the user, the user is able to understand a period where the automatic wireless communication can highly likely be performed within the desired time period.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output a result obtained by predicting, based on the communication positions and time information indicated by the record information, the transition of the communication count in the region specified by the user within the time period designated by the user, to display means for display.
According to the above configuration example, the information obtained by predicting a period where the automatic wireless communication can highly likely be performed in the time period desired by the user in the region desired by the user can be provided to the user.
In another configuration example, the communication information transmission means may transmit, to the server apparatus, program information indicative of a program which handles information communicated by the wireless communication means, together with the communication position at which the communication is performed by the wireless communication means. In this case, the record information generation means may generate the record information, based on the program information and communication position transmitted by the communication information transmission means of each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, the record information indicating the respective communication positions of the plurality of information processing apparatuses in association with the program indicated by the program information.
According to the above configuration example, the positions where the automatic wireless communication of the data handled by the program indicated by the program information can highly likely be performed can be provided to the user.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output the communication positions associated with the program information of a program selected by a user to display means for display.
According to the above configuration example, the positions, at which the automatic wireless communication of the data handled by the program desired by the user is performed, can be provided to the user.
In another configuration example, the communication information transmission means may transmit, to the server apparatus, user information indicative of a user of the information processing apparatus with which the communication is performed by the wireless communication means, together with the communication position at which the communication is performed by the wireless communication means. In this case, the record information generation means generates the record information, based on the communication position and user information transmitted by the communication information transmission means of each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, the record information indicating the respective communication positions of the plurality of information processing apparatuses in association with the user information, as the respective records of the communication performed by the plurality of information processing apparatuses.
According to the above configuration example, the position, at which the automatic wireless communication is performed by the information processing apparatus of the user indicated by the user information, can be provided.
In another configuration example, the record information output means may output the communication position associated with the user information indicative of a user previously registered in the own information processing apparatus, based on the communication position and user information indicated by the record information transmitted by the record information transmission means, to display means for display.
According to the above configuration example, the communication positions at which the automatic wireless communication is performed by only the information processing apparatus of the user previously registered thereto can be provided to the user. It is possible to cause the user of the information processing apparatus to understand the communication positions of other users having a relationship with as close as previously registering the other users in the information processing apparatus.
In another configuration example, the server apparatus may further include communication information reception means and count means. The communication information reception means receives the communication position and user information together transmitted by the communication information transmission means of each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses. The count means counts the communication positions which are received by the communication information reception means within a predetermined time period for each user information transmitted together with the communication position.
According to the above configuration example, the communication count is managed for each user of the information processing apparatus which performs the automatic wireless communication, which can be used for ranking the users according to the communication count.
Also, another information processing system of the present invention is an information processing system which includes a plurality of information processing apparatuses and a server apparatus communicable with the plurality of information processing apparatuses. Each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses includes position information acquisition means, wireless communication means, and communication information transmission means. The position information acquisition means acquires a location of the information processing apparatus. The wireless communication means repeatedly searches for another apparatus that is within a short-distance wireless communication range to automatically establish a wireless connection therewith and automatically perform communication with the other apparatus, as a communication partner, with which the wireless connection is established. The communication acceptance information transmission means transmits, to the server apparatus, communication acceptance information indicative of a state where the communication by the wireless communication means is acceptable, together with the location acquired by the position information acquisition means. The server apparatus includes communication acceptable information transmission means. The communication acceptable information transmission means transmits to each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses a latest location of the information processing apparatus capable of accepting the communication by the wireless communication means, the latest location being transmitted based on the communication acceptance information transmitted by the communication acceptance information transmission means of each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses. Each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses further includes output means. The output means outputs the latest location transmitted by the communication acceptable information transmission means.
According to the above configuration example, among the information processing apparatuses which make up the information processing system, a location of the information processing apparatus that is in a state to automatically perform the wireless communication can be provided to the information processing apparatuses, therefore facilitating the data communication with other apparatuses. Furthermore, it is possible to provide the users of the information processing apparatuses with the pleasure to find a location at which the automatic wireless communication can highly likely be performed.
Also, another of information processing system of the present invention is an information processing system which includes a plurality of information processing apparatuses and a server apparatus communicable with the plurality of information processing apparatuses. Each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses includes position information acquisition means, wireless communication means, and communication information transmission means. The position information acquisition means acquires a location of the information processing apparatus. The wireless communication means repeatedly searches for another apparatus that is within a short-distance wireless communication range to automatically establish a wireless connection therewith and automatically perform communication with the other apparatus, as a communication partner, with which the wireless connection is established. The communication information transmission means transmits to the server apparatus the location acquired by the position information acquisition means when the communication is performed by the wireless communication means, as a communication position of the information processing apparatus. The server apparatus includes communication information storage means, generation means, and output information transmission means. The communication information storage means accumulates and stores the communication position transmitted by the communication information transmission means of each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses. The generation means generates the communication positions accumulated by the communication information storage means as output information to be output by each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses. The output information transmission means transmits the output information generated by the generation means to each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses. Each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses further includes output means. The output means outputs the output information transmitted by the output information transmission means.
According to the above configuration example, the position at which the short-distance wireless communication is automatically performed in the information processing apparatus which makes up the information processing system can be managed as the communication position at the server apparatus. The server apparatus generates the record information indicative of the managed communication position and transmits the generated record information to the information processing apparatus, therefore facilitating the data communication with other apparatuses. Furthermore, the pleasure to find the location at which the short-distance wireless communication can highly likely be performed automatically can be provided to the user.
Also, another information processing system of the present invention is an information processing system which includes a plurality of information processing apparatuses and a server apparatus communicable with the plurality of information processing apparatuses. Each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses includes position information acquisition means, wireless communication means, and communication information transmission means. The position information acquisition means acquires a location of the information processing apparatus. The wireless communication means repeatedly searches for another apparatus that is within a short-distance wireless communication range to automatically establish a wireless connection therewith and automatically perform communication with the other apparatus, as a communication partner, with which the wireless connection is established. The communication information transmission means transmits to the server apparatus as a communication position, either one of the location of the information processing apparatus acquired by the position information acquisition means when the communication is performed by the wireless communication means and a location acquired by the position information acquisition means of the communication partner. The server apparatus includes record information generation means and record information transmission means. The record information generation means generates record information, generated based on the respective communication positions transmitted by the communication information transmission means of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, the record information indicating respective records of the communication performed by the plurality of information processing apparatuses. The record information transmission means transmits the record information generated by the record information generation means to the information processing apparatus. Also, each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses further includes record information output means. The record information output means outputs the record information transmitted by the record information transmission means of the server apparatus.
According to the above configuration example, any one of the respective locations of the information processing apparatuses that automatically perform the short-distance wireless communication therebetween among the information processing apparatuses which makes up the information processing system can be managed as the communication position at the server apparatus. The information processing apparatus can receive and output the record information indicative of the communication position managed at the server apparatus, therefore, facilitating the data communication with other apparatuses. Furthermore, the pleasure to find the location at which the short-distance wireless communication can highly likely be performed automatically can be provided to the user.
Also, another information processing system of the present invention is an information processing system which includes a plurality of information processing apparatuses and a server apparatus communicable with the plurality of information processing apparatuses. Each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses include position information acquisition means, wireless communication means, and communication information transmission means. The position information acquisition means acquires a location of the information processing apparatus. The wireless communication means repeatedly searches for another apparatus that is within a short-distance wireless communication range and which has necessary information to be transmitted/received, to automatically establish a wireless connection therewith and automatically transmit/receive the necessary information to/from the other apparatus, as a communication partner, with which the wireless connection is established. The communication information transmission means transmits to the server apparatus the location acquired by the position information acquisition means when the necessary transmission/reception of the information is conducted to/from the communication partner, as a communication position of the information processing apparatus. The server apparatus includes record information generation means and record information transmission means. The record information generation means generates record information, based on the respective communication positions transmitted by the communication information transmission means of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, the record information indicating respective records of the communication performed by the plurality of information processing apparatuses. The record information transmission means transmits the record information generated by the record information generation means to the information processing apparatus. Also, each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses further includes record information output means. The record information output means outputs the record information transmitted by the record information transmission means of the server apparatus.
According to the above configuration example, when necessary information is transmitted/received between the information processing apparatuses which make up the information processing system, the location at which the transmission/reception is conducted can be managed as the communication position at the server apparatus. That is, only the communication position, at which the transmission/reception of the necessary information is completed normally, can be managed at the server apparatus. Then, the server apparatus generates the performance information indicative of the managed communication position to transmit the generated performance information to the information processing apparatus, therefore facilitating the data communication with other apparatuses. Furthermore, the pleasure to find the location at which the short-distance wireless communication can highly likely be performed automatically can be provided to the user.
Also, the present invention may be implemented in a form of an information processing apparatus which includes the means described above or a storage medium which stores therein an information processing method or information processing program which includes respective operations performed by the means described above.
According to the present invention, the storage medium having stored therein the information processing program which facilitates the data communication with another apparatus, the information processing apparatus, the information processing method and the information processing system can be provided.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.